Adigo Verax 2
by HoldinOutForASlytherin
Summary: (Sequal to Adigo Verax) Hermione is a slave to Voldemorte, and she loves him dearly. She can't remember anything from the first 16 years of her life. When her path crosses with a love she once had, could the spell be broken? HrD Some rape, bad language
1. Everybodies Fool

A/N Welcome to a sequel! You guys liked the other one so much; I thought you might like this one! Well go read I've said enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters BUT I do own the plot. Well, I guess, um is there another story out there like this? Hmm, I wonder…

She moved slowly down the hallway, the ground cool beneath her naked feet. She held the bowl of large ripe fruit with care and her hair swayed behind her like a cloak. Her now dark brown hair reached her knees, and it was thick, and full. Just the way her master liked it. He was such a hard man to please, but she was his favorite, which granted her a gifted life. Or that's what he told her.

Gifted life her ass.

She was his sex toy, his plaything, a doll, and a trophy. Everything but a person in his eyes, But what could she do? She couldn't remember anything, about her past, or her present. She didn't even know what day it was. But it was ok, well at least that's what Voldemorte told her. It was ok to not remember.

The sheer covering of a tight blue bikini top covered her modest, but gorgeous body. She was always wearing the most scandalous clothing to please him. He always said that beauty should never be covered. Her meager see-through pants the same color as her top, very outlandish and she thought there was always a bad draft.

She laughed. Such a lurid thought. The torches on the damp walls flickered slightly. She stopped, in front of her was gothic styled door. She fixed her appearance and straightened up. She knocked twice, and a light but hoarse voiced could be heard.

"Come in."

Walking lightly while swaying her hip seductively she placed the bowl of fruit at the feet of her Master.

"Master."

The one word echoed around the dimly lit room. In the shadowed corner, Voldemorte's lips curled pleasantly. Moving forward into the light, letting the shadows chase back from his revolting face. Only a mother could love that face. Well, a very caring mother.

"Hermione, love come sit next to me." He said his voice thick with lust and a hint of teasing.

She smiled. Still walking lightly she sat next to her Master. She curled her legs underneath her and sat beside him. Like a good little puppy.

"Oh darling, you look lovely this evening." His hand found it's way into her hair stroking it lightly. "Tonight I have a meeting, with the death eaters, and I need someone to be a good little host and serve tea and a light dinner. I would love for all my friends to see you tonight."

He smiled, and stared at Hermione. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be shown around like a prized fish, she wanted to be alone. She wanted anything than to be an exhibit at the zoo. She wanted him to love her, to hold her. Actually she just wanted someone to love her. Anyone would be good.

She put on a brave face and smiled wide. "I would love that. To play host! What a delight!"

Voldemorte grinned like a cat. "Good, now go get ready. Wear that little green number. It's my favorite dress, remember?"

She shuddered. That dress was awful, absolutely demeaning. But if that was what he wanted, she would give it. Hermione traded these meager tasks for his love. Though humiliating and down right degrading, it didn't matter. As long as she was his in every way, nothing mattered.

She left the room and got ready to please her Master.

Hermione straightened her dress. The she loved the color, but the dress was very revealing to say the least. The color of emeralds. She sighed, '_this is it.'_ The tray of tea shook in her hands. Everyone would see her, judge her, and see her as nothing other than Voldemorte's bitch. But she wasn't! She was his lover, his friend, and he loved her. Well as much as he could.

The house elves opened the door for her. The room was filled with men. Smoking, talking loudly, and leering at her in the doorway. The dress was so long you couldn't see her feet, but the top, had no back and hardly any front. Her long beautiful hair was pulled back into a long French braid that swayed behind her.

Milling about the room, giving everyone tea, she was being watched. Not by the men, but by Voldemorte. He smiled at her with a hint of malice in his grin. It looked as if he liked to watch her so uncomfortable, so alone. Hermione walked toward her Master and served him tea.

Voldemorte stuck his cheek out and Hermione gave him a kiss.

Hermione stood beside his seat confidently grinning at the room of people happily as if she was glad to see them. Voldemorte tapped his glass, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Welcome, to the Death Eater Meeting! I would like you all to meet my lover, Hermione. She has been my companion for two years now, and this is a sort of coming out party for her."

The room clapped and whistled.

"Is she not beautiful?"

The room laughed. It was that thick laugh that men use when they have just heard a dirty joke. It sent chills down Hermione's spine and her smiled faltered, but was quickly back in place without anyone noticing.

A little house elf walked in quaking at the knees. "Dinner is served!" She squeaked.

The room emptied into the dinning hall, where a large table, fit to seat 20 people on each side, stood. The seats filled quickly, leaving three seats next to Voldemorte. He saw Hermione walking slowly toward him and he gestured with his hand to come. Her steps quickened and she kneeled beside her lord.

"Yes?"

He whispered into her ear, "You may sit next to me. Those two seats are for of my two most faithful servants, next to you." Hermione grinned. She was his most faithful? This was even better than anything she could imagine. He really did love her.

The meal appeared on the table, and the men dug in greedily. Hermione looked about the room, when the door opened wide and two men walked inside. The first one was Lucious. She knew him; she had seen him many times before at the castle. But he hid the other man who walked behind him.

As Lucious went to pull out the chair farthest away from Voldemorte, it gave Hermione the chance to see the hidden man behind him.

He looked like a younger more beautiful Lucious. His hair not as long but fell into his eyes. Those eyes, so silver, so beautiful, so…familiar. Their eyes met for several seconds and it felt as if they were the only two in the room.

You don't remember me

_But I remember you_

She was brought to attention when the mysterious, but beautiful boy sat next to her. Hermione blushed. Beautiful. _'He may be beautiful but he is not my master! I cannot look. It's a sin. I know it is, but look at the way he stares_,' she thought. His body lean and lovely. His skin was very pale, but it made the light pink of his cheeks seemed so much more childish, so much more boyish, and so soft. The urge to touch his face became over whelming and Hermione had to sit her hands in her lap, to keep from touching him.

"Ah, Lucious, Draco, this is Hermione. Hermione these are the Malfoy's"

Lucious smirked at her, eyeing her warily, "Hello." It came out toneless, unfeeling, like she was another piece of the furniture. She smirked at him, "Lucious." Draco sat straighter and gave a small but debonair smile, "Draco Lucious Malfoy the 3rd, it's nice to meet you Hermione."

She felt a jolt in her stomach. The way he said her name was foreign to her. She had never heard her name filled with such…feeling.

Hermione pulled her braid into her lap and began to fondle with the clasp at the end. She unraveled her hair and she stroked the long brunette locks from their entrapment. All the while she could feel Draco's eyes on her, watching her with a uncertain gaze. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see if she still had his attention. He watched her from the corner of his eye. Hermione abruptly stopped touching her hair and looked at her hands. _How could he do this to me? I don't even know him, yet he seems like a long lost friend. One I have seen over and over again. Like in my dreams. _Hermione looked at his profile. _Just like the blonde boy in my dreams._

Seeing Voldemorte turn his attention to her, Hermione stopped thinking about Draco and paid attention to Voldemorte the rest of dinner.

Voldemorte stood up, "Let us all go into the other room for our meeting." The table began to leave, and Voldemorte held Hermione back.

"Love would you be a dear, and Share your spare bed room with Draco tonight. Everyone is staying the night, because tomorrow, we leave, and with all those rooms taken, there is no room for the little Malfoy. Your spare room next yours, should be sufficient enough. Do anything he wants you to do."

Draco walked up beside them and nodded to Voldemorte.

"Draco, Hermione will show you your room." With that Voldemorte left.

They were the only ones in the room and they were staring at each other. Hermione had seen him before. But he seemed…so…familiar! _He reminds me of the boy in my dreams! But I have neer seen before! How could this be possible?_ Hermione shook her head. _No, I love Voldemorte. He is my lord and lover. I belonged to him. _Hermione owed him so much for being there when she couldn't remember anything. _How would he react if she started to remember her past?_

Draco stared at her incredulously. Where had he seen her?

"Let's go," Hermione stated. She turned and started walking away, with Draco following.

A/N Wow first chapter done! Hope you like this sequel; I think its better written then the last one. Thank goodness. Well I'm off! Bye! R&R (oh yes i don't own that line from Evanescence either)


	2. Do you remember me?

A/N Heres the Next Chapter hope you like. It's going to be fun writing this. I knew everyone hated the ending of the last story but it was for good reason! Haha R&R

Disclaimer: HAHAHA Oo like I'm that great of a writer!

Hermione paced down the damp hallway. The silence between the two was thick and uneasy. Like someone wanted to say something, but they didn't dare speak. _He seems so familiar' _Hermione thought,_ like a long lost memory.' _

She held the torch firmly in her hand. The heat seared her flesh, but kept her mind in tact and on task.

'_Why can't I remember?'_

Hermione wanted to touch him, hold him. Like it was the most understandable thing in the world. But Voldemorte would not be pleased with this. She was his. His lover, his friend, and his companion.

Not paying attention to the ground, the floor raised a level and Hermione tripped. Draco's seeker like reflexes saved her from a sharp fall, and he curled her into his arms.

"Thank you," Hermione said breathlessly.

"No problem," Draco answered.

He pulled her back up. Hermione watched him staring at her, "Why do you stare, Draco?"

Draco looking utterly surprised he was caught, feigned a look of superiority.

"You just remind me of someone. And I can't put my finger on it, but you seem so familiar, like we've met before."

"Yes," Hermione spoke. "You seem so familiar." Hermione shook her head and started walking. Draco followed, still watching her carefully.

They reached a heavy wooden door, which appeared locked. Hermione pulled a key out of her bodice and unlocked it, leading them to a large and lovely room, painted in the colors green and silver. Her bedspread matched the walls and the carpet matched the curtains.

"So," Draco said peering around, "This is your room.

Hermione walked through briskly, trying to keep him from seeing everything. She opened a door that led into another room, the bathroom.

"You will be staying in my guest bedroom. This is our bathroom. We will share it for the time you are here. Which may be a while, since the Death eaters are leaving tomorrow. So it will only be us." Hermione mentally slapped herself, why did she tell him? _Because it seems like something I should do._

She opened another door, which lead to the guest bedroom. The room was done in black and Silver. A Gothic cathedral look, that was both artful, and depressing. Draco nodded, and turned to look at Hermione again. She was looking at her feet, trying not to look at him.

"Lord Voldemorte says that anything you want, you desire," she said raising her head to watch his eyes, "Is yours. Just ask me and I will give it to you."

Draco smirked. Hermione dreaded this. He was like every other man. So simple, he would ask for something that she could not give, something she would regret giving. _He's going to be absolutely impossible isn't he?_

"A good night kiss would suffice." Draco said in a cunning voice.

_I should have seen that coming…_

Hermione blushed. She was angry. _'How dare he? And he knows that I am Voldemorte's lover! He's just trying to get me in trouble. I don't need this! And of all the nights he could have picked! Voldemorte could just traps in and we both would be dead!_

Hermione huffed, "That I cannot give. I love Voldemorte. He is my lover and friend. To kiss you would go against everything I believe and put my future in danger. He is not someone you want mad at you." She shuddered remembering the scars that lingered on her body. Disobeying your superior was not smart.

Hermione sneered, "Men. Always thinking I'm some bloody piece of meat! Well I will not whore myself out to every guy just because Voldemorte is a courteous guest. He will understand why I chose not to whore myself to some bum chum Death Eater."

Hermione's fists clenched in malice. Draco's eyes widened and he sneered, most unpleasantly. "I am not a bloody Ponce! And you have no right to even speak, you prostitute. But that's what you are, aren't you? Voldemorte's whore? So how does it feel like to have that ugly brute intrude on your body, does it feel good, you bloody harlot?!"

Hermione shrieked with indignation. She pulled out her wand, from wherever she was hiding it and had it pointed straight at Draco's chest.

"Say it again you great ponce, and I'll give you a reason to scream." Hermione lowered her wand straight at his pants.

"Don't give me a bloody reason to do it, because I will hex your balls off."

Draco looked totally pissed but he nodded quickly. Hermione put her wand away, and turned from him sharply, slamming the door behind her.

Draco stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Hermione stuck her head back in.

"Oh and one more thing, if you need anything, please hesitate to ask." And with that she was gone.

Draco clenched his teeth and screamed.

Draco climbed into his bead angry and utterly confused. _How dare she reject me for that great ugly brute! Doesn't she understand that I'm a bloody Malfoy? I always get what I want! And call me GAY? Who does she think she is!_

Draco huffed and pulled the sheets over her head, and tried to concentrate on his anger, but it just wouldn't do. He kept on remembering the girl from his dreams. Hermione looked exactly like her. And the thought didn't leave his mind as he drifted off to sleep, and fell into his dreams.

Draco was outside the school waiting for her. He knew she would be late, something had stopped the train and it had not started back on time.

_But whom was he waiting for?_

He tightened his coat around his body, as the first snows of Hogwarts began to fall around him. He stared at the full moon that seemed pale and sick. Sort of the way he was feeling. "Damn, I wish she was here, it's freezing." he took out with wand and pointed it at himself and muttered a warming spell.

"God I miss Hermione, I miss the hair, the bright smile, and the thousands of books that use to way her down."He laughed out loud and grinned. "What's so funny Malfoy?"He turned to see Potter walking down the stairs toward him. "None of your Business, Potter." His smile had since disappeared and now was replaced with a sneer.

_Hermione? When have I ever…I'm having a civilized conversation with HARRY FUCKING POTTER? MERLIN, This must be a Dream!_

Surprising Draco Harry stood next to him watching the snowfall. "Draco, I know you don't like me, and you know I don't like you, but you like my friend Hermione, and if you make her happy, then I give you my blessings." Draco turned to stare at Harry.

"Thanks, I guess." He turned around unsurely. "You know," Harry started, "when Mione said good for her after all." Harry patted Draco on the back, "she said she liked you, and I thought she was off her rocker, but after all this time, I've seen her happier, and more carefree. I guess you were good for her." Harry patted Draco on the back and turned to leave. Draco heard the snow crush underneath Harry's feet as he walked away.

A few minutes later a carriage pulled up in front of the castle

It was Hermione she jumped into his arms. He had never felt such love before. She looked into his eyes, but they weren't her eyes, they were familiar, dangerous…evil.

Before he has a chance, Hermione jumps out of his arms and Falls to the ground. She's saying something but it can't be heard. She points her wand at herself and as he gabs for her a light blinds him and there's nothing but darkness.

Draco woke up drenched in his sweat breathing heavily. This dream was the most vivid one he had ever had. He shook his head and placed his head back on his pillow, chasing the away the last remnants of his dream. In the other room Hermione too was trying to get to sleep, from a horrid nightmare.

Hermione awoke that morning remembering the dream from last night that had woke her up in a sweat. The boy was Draco. She had seen him many times, but without avail did she understand. Hermione shook her head and turned over to see a note on her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and read:

Dear Hermione,

We both knew I would be gone today, but in fact the

Death Eaters and I will be gone all week.

Please be a good host to the Malfoy boy.

Do anything he wants.

Until we meet again

T.M.R

She rose out of bed ready to cry. _A week with Draco?_ _This is terrible! How am I going to survive a week with that bloody bender? _

She shook her head and squealed into her pillow. Frustrated and upset she flipped over the bed and walked to her closet. She picked out a simple outfit that didn't show everything. A green t-shirt and blue jean shorts. She pulled the shorts up over her hips and buttoned them. Pulling the green t-shirt over her head, someone knocked at the door.

Hermione pulled her hair back in a long ponytail. "Just a minute," she called.

Hermione dreaded opening the door. _Maybe he's come to apologize. _She opened the door, "Draco, I…"

Her words wee cut off by a little house elf standing at the door. "Sorry miss, it's not Mr. Malfoy, but Blinky, Miss. I am here to tell you that Mr. Malfoy is eating breakfast and he requests you come down to join him."

Hermione smirked, "Thank you Blinky. Tell Mr. Malfoy that I will be down when I am ready."

"When your ready? You should know that Malfoy's are an impatient lot." A smirking Draco said from the doorway.

_What a wonderful way to start the day! _She thought sarcastically. Draco put on a sincere face, "Hermione, I am sorry. What I said yesterday was horrid, and I was hoping that you would allow me to escort you to the dinning room."

Shocked was not the word to describe what she felt. Hermione was too suspicious to trust him, but she nodded all the same.

"Alright, and after breakfast, we'll do something. We can go check out the castle, or better yet the library. It's my favorite place to be," Hermione stated.

A tingling shock ran up her spine. Hermione jumped a little. "Ouch," She said. Draco rubbed the base of his neck.

"Ouch, me too." He frowned. "I guess it was just some magical field in the air."

Hermione shrugged. Draco put his arm out in a gentleman like gesture, but Hermione ignored his arm and walked downstairs to the Dinning room.

"Now I don't agree with you there. I think that our subconscious minds are way more developed than we give it credit for. I mean I believe that dreams are suppressed memories, fears, things we've done and seen but don't remember. Sure some of it isn't real but I believe some is." Hermione said closing the book in her hands.

Draco nodded slowly, "Sure, it could be true. I mean I have this dream of this girl. And in the dream I love her. And we would kiss, but then she bursts into flames. And she's gone."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I had a dream just like that last night!"

Draco scrunched up his eyes. "You did? So did I."

Hermione stared at Draco. He looked lovely in his black robes. It made him look paler, like a Veela. His hair fell freely into his face, he looked angelic, like a fallen angel.

_'Like the Boy from my dreams'_ Hermione thought.

_You don't remember me _

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

Draco grinned. "I guess we share dreams then." He leaned back into his squishy armchair and looked outside. Draco started to whisper something while looking out the window. Hermione couldn't catch what he was saying.

"What are you saying?"

Draco's voice rose, " She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright…"

"Meets in her aspects, and her eyes; Thus mellow'd to that tender light," Hermione finished.

Draco smiled. "And to think I thought I was the only person who liked Byron." He stood up and put his book up.

Hermione grinned, "Voldemorte doesn't like it when I read. He says 'it's useless and you have no need to be reading such muggle garbage.' But I don't think its garbage but beautiful poetry. About someone he loves…"

Hermione sighed. She can finally have a good conversation with someone, and it had to be Draco! No it couldn't be someone else who didn't look like a Greek God when the light hit his face. It had to be that Adonis.

_What am I thinking? My loyalties lie with Voldemorte and I adore him, for everything._

Draco felt Hermione's uneasiness and felt for her. He couldn't even begin to imagine the sick things that Voldemorte must do to her. It made him shiver just thinking about it.

"So, Hermione how old are you?" Draco said casually.

Hermione quirked her head and squinted. "Um, I'm 18. Yes, I'll be 19 in March."

"18? I'm 18 also. I just finished my last year in Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned, "Hogwarts?

Draco rolled his eyes, "Duh, Hogwarts. You know the Wizarding School."

"Oh," she said lightly, "never been there."

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Really? What school did you go to? Durmstrang, maybe."

"No," Hermione interrupted, "I can't remember. I can't remember anything that I did for the first 16 years of my life. I was found wandering around, amnesia they said. Voldemorte took me off the streets and gave me a home."

Draco nodded. "Well Hogwarts is an awful place, I think. Too many mudbloods in my opinion, and no respect for the Malfoy name."

Another shock rolled up Hermione's spine, but this one hurt. It hurt the base of her skull and a flash went through her mind. It was a picture, of something. It was blurry, but familiar.

She glanced at Draco, with a slightly pained expression on his face.

Hermione whispered, "You felt it to."

Draco look almost afraid to answer, "Yes, I did."

"I have never met you before in my life, yet we share some kind of bond." Hermione stated.

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes. They were beautiful, like…chocolate. He couldn't understand it but Hermione was working on the same Idea as she was.

"Maybe in a past life," Draco said unsure.

Hermione nodded, "Maybe, but I feel very strange like nothing was real before this." She looked to the bookcases for answers. Surely they held the answer, beneath there leathery bindings.

"A spell!" Draco exclaimed. He squatted next to Hermione. He was so close she could smell the lilac shampoo she liked so much from his hair. She closed her eyes and took in the smell, reveling in its heavenly aroma.

"Maybe that's why we are bonded. Or even better yet, maybe you're under a spell! Yeah! There are some powerful ones out there that can deplete a person's memory completely."

Hermione slapped her leg, "Draco your brilliant!" She hugged him and stood up before he could say anything. She went to the books to look for the spell that could bring back her past.

A/n well here is the next chapter. It's longer than the first! Much better if I say so, myself! Um r&r please. Also constructive criticism is appreciated. I do enjoy getting ideas from readers with things they would like to see. Bye!


	3. Lost and Alone

Sighing Hermione threw another book to the floor in dismay. She had been searching with Draco for three hours and still not one book even mentioned such a spell. Hermione was tired and ws a little reluctant to find the spell. What if she had a life beofre this? Would she want to go back to it? and if so how would Voldemort take it?

"Draco, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Hermione started staring at him with tired eyes. Draco looked up curiously."What do you mean?" Hermione bit her lip. "What i'm saying is that maybe i don't want to know my past, maybe it's not a good thing. I mean what if i found out about my past, how would Voldemort react? Maybe I just have a deep seeded Amnesia. Maybe i will never remeber." Hermione said in defeat. He looked at her fallen features. "Hermione, your just going to give up just like that?" a frown coming across his features. Hermione looked at him for a long time considering what he had said when he stood up. Draco looked a little...pissed to say the least.

"Well if your going to give up, than maybe i should. Obviously you don't care if you had a life before this one, or you wouldn't doubt your abilities to find something!" And with that he stalked from the room in an uproar. Hermione wide-eyed and shocked, jumped up in indignation and ran after him.

"Draco! Come back here right this moment! I was clearly stating maybe it was possible, i didn't say 'let's stop looking!' Than you scream at me! What the hell crawled up your arse and died?" Hermione finished all red faced. Draco who was down the hall quite a ways came stalking back quickly right into Hermione's face.

"You don't want to remember. I think that you are afraid to remember, because your precious little Voldemort may not want you discovering your past. Who the hell is he to you Hermione? He treats you like a trophy, like a piece of property not a person. If I were you I would have ran away years ago!"

Hermione rageing inside poked him in the chest with a harsh finger, "Listen here Draco Malfoy, Voldemort took me from the streets into his home, I owe him my illegence. Without him i would have no home (poke) No food (poke) and no love, because he loves me Draco, he loves me, and he loves me even though I don't understand anything or remember anything." Hermione turned from him tears streaking her face and she ran, ran with everything that she had and everything that she possessed not stoping for Draco's frantic calls or for the person she was about to run into.

Stopping in time she fell into the arms of a handsome man. He had dark hair and dark eyes with lovely lips. Shaking her head she broke from his grip and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. This stranger was in her house and she was unhappy. "Who the hell are you!" she screeched at the now blubering stranger. He rolled over and mumbled something unintelligable, "What?" She said again. Higher pitched than usual for a man he managed out a weak, "Blaise Zambini, friend of Draco's." He groaned and rolled back on his side. Draco, seeing the show, ran up to his friend to help him up. Hermione, now furious, took off in the opposite direction to the West Wing Towers.

Still hunched over blaised looked up at Draco, "Christ man, what the hell did you do to piss her off?" He stood up gingerly cupping his manhood tenderly. Draco shook his head, 'Nothing you need worry about." And with that the two went off into the castle.

West Wing Towers

Hermione wept into her pillow, feeling confused and alone. Though what Draco had said was true, it was still hard to hear. She didn't want to believe it. She climbed under her covers and sniffed into her silken sheets. _How dare he bring a friend of his into my house!_ she thought. _We'll see about this tommorow, right now i need to sleep._ She blew out her candle and fell into a light sleep. Tears still stained her cheeks when a white owl flew into her window leaving a message and a rose by her head.

Soo sorry this chapter is short but I needed to get this part out of the way, the next few daysshould be interesting.


End file.
